


Secret Ingredient

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kum baking Christmas cookies, but ending up fucking in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> For the Canoe Christmas Fic Exchange
> 
> Warning: Barebacking (use condoms!), infidelity, and mentions of previous Klaine sex

Kurt was stirred awake by the smell of burnt chocolate chip cookies wafting up from the kitchen and into his room. He was utterly confused as to why any baking would be going on at the moment (and ‘baking’ was a generous term given what Kurt was smelling) since Carole was out of the house and no one but the two of them ever touched the oven. After a lengthy internal debate as to whether ignoring the smell might result in the house burning down, Kurt reluctantly pulled his satin robe on over his pajamas, made sure his hair didn't look too crazy, and headed downstairs to see what was actually going on.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting, but Sam Evans, clad only in his boxer shorts, a white undershirt and various baking ingredients, trying to pry burnt cookies off of a baking sheet was definitely not it. Kurt couldn’t help but take a moment to observe the way Sam’s shoulders moved as he tried to get the spatula between the cookies and the sheet but then he quickly locked away that image in his mind and moved on, coughing lightly to get Sam's attention.

Sam looked up and promptly dropped the spatula and baking sheet as if he'd been caught robbing them blind. "Kurt, hey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure in the past month you haven't missed the fact that I live here Sam, have you?"

"No, of course not," Sam stammered. "I just thought you'd be out doing last minute Christmas shopping with the rest of the family. Didn’t Carole say last night that everyone was going first thing in the morning?"

"I finished my Christmas shopping days ago like any responsible person would," Kurt explained. "I was taking advantage of everyone being out of the house to actually sleep in for once. And yet here I am, awoken by you . . . trying on destroying our kitchen, I presume?"

Sam at least had the good sense to look chagrined. "Not exactly. My mom has this secret recipe for chocolate chip cookies and she gave it to me and told me to make some for your family, as a thank you for letting me stay here. But as you can see I’m not exactly a baker." Sam shrugged his shoulders and gave Kurt a puppy dog look that made it almost impossible not to take pity on him.

Kurt considered his options. He could go back to bed and enjoy sleeping in for once like he had planned. He could call Blaine or Rachel or Mercedes and make plans to do something fun today before family time started this evening. Or he could take pity on poor baking-impaired Sam Evans. He really was entirely too good of a person, he thought as he decided to stay. And Sam’s current state of dress was absolutely not at all a factor in his decision. "Why don't you let me help out and that way we can present actual cookies and an actual kitchen to everyone when they get home, as opposed to whatever you’d end up with by yourself."

Sam's grin was blinding and when he raised his hands in a mock-victory celebration, Kurt caught an eyeful of skin, from Sam’s bellybutton down to where his hipbones peeked out just above the top of his boxers. Kurt locked that image away with all the other images of Sam Evans that 99% of the time he didn't let himself think about. He took off his robe and laid it on a chair and then rolled up the sleeves of his pajama top before moving in beside Sam. "Ok first of all, let's leave that in the sink to soak," Kurt said, pointing towards the poor baking sheet from Sam's first attempt. "We'll work on salvaging that later." Kurt surveyed the counter where Sam had pulled out flour, butter, brown and regular sugar, vanilla extract, eggs and chocolate chips. “Now it looks like you have all the normal ingredients, but let's check the recipe to make sure."

"Oh I can't show you the recipe," Sam said nonchalantly. "It's a family secret."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sam, I'm sure your grandmother adding an extra teaspoon of vanilla is vital to national security and everything but if you want my help I need to see the recipe."

"Nope. I really appreciate your help Kurt but my mom was very clear, no one but an Evans should see the recipe. If that's a deal-breaker for you then I'll just have to go it alone."

Kurt gave a huff and glared at Sam, hands on his hips. But Sam just smiled back and with the way his hair was adorably mussed and a smudge of flour on his cheek it was literally impossible to hold onto a single negative feeling towards him. "Fine but how do you expect me to help without seeing the recipe?"

"There's only one step I have to keep secret, I can tell you everything else." Sam pulled the recipe out from the elastic waist band of his boxers (another image Kurt relentlessly locked away and didn't think about) and angled it away from Kurt's eyes as he recited the ingredients and steps.

Sam started mixing a second batch under Kurt’s watchful eye and things seemed to be going much better this time than Sam’s first attempt. Kurt always really enjoyed spending time with Sam (independent of the eye candy factor) and surprisingly enough to Kurt, Sam seemed to always enjoy spending time with him as well. Their friendship had picked up right where it had left off last year before Sam had left and now that he was living under the same roof as Kurt they had been spending more time together than ever.

Things were proceeding normally right up until Kurt noticed the piece of paper with the Evans family recipe resting on the counter just on the other side of Sam. “You’re doing great Sam, just keep mixing that a little longer,” Kurt said as he casual stepped away from the counter. He walked around Sam and opened a cabinet, making it look like he was searching for something as he eyed the piece of paper.

After glancing at Sam one more time, Kurt went for it and for a brief moment thought he was home free until one of Sam’s hands came from literally out of nowhere to grab his wrist. Sam quickly put the bowl down and grabbed the recipe with his other hand, outstretching his arm so that Kurt couldn’t reach it. “Ah, ah, ah, I know you better than that Kurt Hummel.”

“Saaaaaaam,” Kurt whined as he reached for the recipe with his free hand, Sam still not letting go of his wrist on the counter. “You know how I can’t _not_ know things; it’s one of my few failings.” Sam only laughed as Kurt ineffectually reached to try and bring Sam’s arm down. Kurt felt Sam’s bicep flex under his hand and Kurt started to feel hot as he realized how close together they were, how much they were touching, and how relatively little they were clothed.

He could have pulled away then; perhaps he should have pulled away then, but despite his surface-level frustration with Sam he was having _fun_ , fun with a hot boy who really liked him, at least as a friend. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun with Blaine – for months now it had been West Side Story and the election and Sebastian and the sectionals fight. Even their first time had been underwhelming, nothing really wrong but nothing really _right_ the way everyone said it would feel _right_ not how Rachel described it glowingly when they talked the next day.

So instead of pulling away, Kurt did the only other thing he could think of. He started tickling Sam, who was so surprised that he let go of Kurt’s other hand, allowing him to double the tickle attack. Sam was forced to try and fend him off with only one arm, the other one still holding up the recipe.

“Kurt, ah ha ha, stop, ha ha, please,” Sam was apparently very ticklish, especially on his sides where Kurt was focused. Kurt continued relentlessly until Sam brought down his other arm, which allowed him to grab hold of both of Kurt’s wrists and pin them to the counter. Sam had stopped laughing but they were both still breathing heavily, Kurt now trapped between the counter and Sam’s arms.

“That,” Sam said when he could speak again, “was not very nice.”

Kurt only shrugged, unrepentant. He felt _alive_ like he hadn’t since being in New York City six months ago and he didn’t care about anything else but keeping this feeling going. “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” he replied, somehow able to keep his voice calm despite his heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

“And these are desperate times?” Sam asked, his voice low, his face mere inches away from Kurt’s.  Sam’s eyes flickered down to Kurt’s lips and Kurt couldn’t help but lick his lips in response. A beat passed and suddenly they were kissing, urgently, desperately and Sam’s hands were holding tightly to Kurt’s wrists, squeezing them almost painfully, but in that moment Kurt wouldn’t have told Sam to stop for anything in the world. Sam’s tongue was running along Kurt’s lips and Kurt opened them to accept it eagerly. He moaned into Sam’s mouth wantonly, not caring how he sounded.

Sam pulled back for a moment, looking positively wrecked and looked at Kurt warily. “Is this ok?” he asked, letting go of Kurt’s wrists as if he hadn’t even known he was still holding on to them.

“Yes,” Kurt replied without thinking, “Yes, it’s ok, don’t stop,” Sam didn’t wait for Kurt to say anything else, gripping Kurt’s thighs and lifting him up onto the countertop. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and pulled him close, the thin fabric of their clothes doing little to hide either of their growing erections.

Then they were kissing again but Kurt started tugging urgently at Sam’s shirt, wanting to feel and touch the skin and muscle that he’d seen and thought about and dreamt about more times than he’d ever admit. They pulled apart just long enough to get Sam’s undershirt over his head and on the floor, coming together again as Kurt clawed at the hard muscle of Sam’s shoulders.

Sam started unbuttoning Kurt’s top, his mouth following along the trail his hands were taking down Kurt’s throat to his collarbone and then to a nipple, causing Kurt to buck up against him and press his erection fully against Sam’s stomach. If this made Sam uncomfortable or uneasy he didn’t show it, licking and sucking at Kurt’s nipple relentlessly, one and then the other until Kurt was moaning loudly and rutting up against Sam desperately. The sensation was completely overwhelming Kurt but he wanted, _needed_ , more and when Sam finally moved up to kiss him again Kurt reached down into Sam’s boxers and grabbed a hold of Sam’s cock, pulling it out and rubbing his thumb across the tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam exclaimed at the contact, his hands gripping the edge of the counter like a vise grip as Kurt stroked him lightly. Kurt used his other hand to push down Sam’s boxers further down and cup Sam’s balls as well. Sam eyes were closed and his head tilted back, biting his lip as Kurt stroked and fondled him. Kurt couldn’t help but notice that everything was, well, quite sizable, and it made him all the more certain about what he wanted to happen next.

“I want you to fuck me." Sam’s eyes flew open as he registered what Kurt had said and one of his hands moved down to stop Kurt’s strokes.

“If you want me to make it that far, you’re gonna have to stop doing that,” Sam said tightly, trying to keep himself under control Kurt gave Sam one last playful squeeze and then released him and Sam started tugging at Kurt’s pajama bottoms and briefs. “Let’s get these down then,” he said as Kurt lifted himself up off the counter enough for Sam to pull them down to his knees. Kurt’s cock sprung free, slapping up against his stomach, and Sam stroking it from base to tip, seemingly fascinated by seeing an erection other than his own.

“Hey, hey, same goes for me Sam,” Kurt said after a minute, feeling the beginning of an orgasm coming on. “Why don’t you get some hand lotion from the junk drawer, that should work.” Sam did as he was told, nearly tripping over the boxers still around his legs as got the lotion from drawer and returned.

“Great thinking,” Sam said, popping open the lotion and lathering it on his fingers

“Well I have done this before,” Kurt joked, only to realize that that was the exact wrong thing to say as Sam’s face fell and he froze his movement. “I mean not like a lot, just like a few times,” Kurt said weakly, trying to salvage the high they were both on just a minute ago.

“Kurt,” Sam started after a moment, “I know you’re . . . with _him_ . . . or whatever . . . but this just isn’t something casual for me. It can’t be and if that’s all it is, I don’t know if I can do this.”

Sam started to pull away and Kurt stopped him, grabbing him at the neck and forcing him to look Kurt in the eye. “No Sam, this isn’t just causal for me either. I know we should talk, and we will talk, but I promise I’m not going to walk away from this, or you, after today.” That seemed to be good enough for Sam, who pulled Kurt in for their sweetest and softest kiss yet. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief both because he meant ever word of what he said to Sam but also because his sexual frustration level was about to reach an all-time high. “Now should we get back to the good part?” he asked with a sly grin.

Sam didn’t respond verbally but dropped to his knees and brought Kurt’s ass to the edge of the counter. He lick a stripe up Kurt’s cock before taking it into his mouth, getting a loud moan from Kurt in return. Sam started bobbing his head up and down, inexperienced but eager as his lubed up fingers started rubbing along Kurt’s crack.

Sam slipped the first finger fairly easily, sliding it in and out as continued his attentions on Kurt’s dick as well. Kurt felt the second finger push in with some discomfort, but the blowjob was an _excellent_ distraction and at this point he’d known what to expect. He could feel Sam’s fingers moving around inside him and the sensation started to go from uncomfortable to pleasurable. Kurt couldn’t stop himself from making breathy little moans with every thrust of Sam’s long fingers, even as the third finger added a bit of a burning sensation. Kurt was rock hard again and the combination of the Sam’s mouth and fingers were bringing him perilously close to orgasm.

“Ok Sam, ok that’s good, I’m ready,” Kurt said, tugging on Sam’s hair, practically babbling with need. He didn’t think he’d ever been as aroused as he was right now and he barely even noticed Sam slicking himself up, lining up his cock and taking Kurt in his arms.

Sam started to push in, slowly and there was still plenty of pain but Kurt had never felt quite like this in his entire life. Sam was considerably larger than Blaine, enough to where Kurt’s ass could tell the difference, but it was more than that. Kurt felt like Sam was a very part of him in a way Blaine never had. He knew he could literally feel Sam’s cock throbbing inside of him but he could also feel Sam in his veins, on his skin, in his heart and mind. Sam groaned as he finally finished pushing in all the way to the hilt 

They stayed that way for a moment that felt like an eternity, Kurt’s arms clutched tightly around Sam, his head buried into the nook of Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s hands gripped Kurt’s hips tightly – Kurt knew he’d probably find bruises in the morning in the moment he couldn’t care less. Finally Sam started rocking slowly into him, shallow thrusts that made Kurt ache for more.

Kurt whispered as much and Sam’s hands squeezed him tighter and he started to move more forcefully into Kurt. Kurt’s erection, which had flagged a bit, was back and rubbing against the hard ridges of Sam’s abs. They were both making noises now, Kurt’s high-pitched moans being matched by Sam’s more guttural grunts.

Kurt kept getting pushed back on the counter from Sam’s thrusts so eventually Sam just picked him up, and without ever pulling out, moved Kurt so he could press him up against the nearest wall. They were both slick with sweat and with his hands slipping Kurt clawed at Sam’s back, wanting to leave as many marks on Sam as Sam was leaving on him. Sam was fucking him as hard as he could now, slamming into him and sending powerful bursts of pleasure through him with every thrust.

Sam was trembling now and Kurt could tell he was close so Kurt brought a hand down and started jerking at his own cock roughly. It took only a few strokes before Kurt was rocked by his orgasm, covering his hand and both their stomachs with cum. A few erratic thrusts later Sam came as well, pressing Kurt into the wall as he rode out his own orgasm.

Kurt felt like he had just run a marathon; he had no idea how Sam was still holding him up. After he’d caught his breath, Sam slid out of Kurt carefully (and Kurt could already tell he’d be feeling this tomorrow) and let him slide down until his feet touched the floor.

“Wow,” Sam said, intertwining a hand with Kurt’s as Kurt leaned against the wall to keep himself upright. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Kurt breathed out and honestly was unlike anything Kurt had ever experienced. He felt Sam’s cum seeping out of him and trickling down his thigh (which was new since he and Blaine had always used condoms, and something else to talk to Sam about). It was thrilling, in a way, but also kind of disgusting especially in the middle of the kitchen. “Um, why don’t we go clean up and then we can finish the cookies and talk and everything.”

“That sounds good,” Sam said giddily, still obviously in his post-I-just-had-sex-for-the-first-time fog.

Suddenly Kurt remembered what started this whole incident and decided to take advantage of Sam’s state (he was the cause it after all, Kurt thought proudly). “Wait, so what was that secret ingredient?” 

“Love,” Sam said simply as he rested his forehead softly against Kurt’s. “My mom always said the cookies should be made with lots of love.” Kurt smiled and he leaned in to press his lips against Sam’s again. But then he pushed Sam away from him and picked up the recipe that Sam had long since let fall to the floor.

“Wait so there’s no secret ingredient listed on here?” Kurt asked incredulously. “It’s just a regular recipe?”

Sam just shrugged and smirked, completely nude except for the boxers pooled at his feet and glistening sweat, still looking like some Greek god had come down from Mt. Olympus to visit the Hummel household ravage their son. “What can I say? I like to wind you up.”

Kurt just gaped at him, still naked himself except for the open pajama top falling off his shoulders and the bottoms around his ankles. “Oh I see,” Kurt said haughtily as he started slowly dressing himself and advancing on Sam “You like to . . . wind me up, is that right?”

Sam smirk dropped and he started backing away. “Now Kurt, you know what I mean, I . . . uh . . . um . . .” Having given up on verbal reasoning, Sam pulled up his boxers and ran for the stairs, with Kurt (gingerly) running after him.

The sounds of Sam yelling quickly followed by laughter echoed down the stairs and throughout the empty house. Other, less innocent noises, followed (and eventually a shower).

They never did get those cookies baked, but they sure did the best they could on making that secret ingredient.


End file.
